TNT Gwen Tennyson
by doc boy
Summary: based on the episode were Ben gets a cold and he and Gwen and Grandpa Max chase after the bug freak. this story is not new. i just replaced the 3rd chapter. i just wanted to clearfy that
1. Chapter 1 TNT Gwen Tennyson

I do not own Ben 10

TNT Gwen Tennyson

This fic is an alternate ending of the episode where Ben gets a cold and he and Gwen and Grandpa Max are chasing after that bug freak. (ew... I hate bugs)

This fic begins when Gwen gets trapped inside a pile of explosives and they are about to go boom.

Gwen was trapped between the boxes of dangerous explosives and the string has been lit. It's only a matter of seconds before it's all over unless somebody saves her. But how will they make it time?...

"Ah!! Help!" she cried in distress. The lit string was about to reach the end of it which will also be the end of Gwen herself…

"No!" Gwen cried out and was barely able to complete that one word before there was a big explosion which blew her from the side of the street where she was stuck with the explosives, to the ceiling of that corner and at the very second or even micro second after she started falling back into the exploding explosives. the continuing explosions have blown her to the main street. But it wasn't over yet. The exploding fire works were exploding all over the place and one of them exploded right on Gwen's back. At least she was unconscious, so she couldn't feel it. But what she wasn't unconscious? What if the explosion killed her? A fire has ignited on Gwen's shirt and she will soon be incinerated… all this process happened in a matter of seconds.

"Gwen!"

Max called out after he saw his grand daughter lying on the ground with a little flame on her back. He had to think fast. He looked around for some sort of substance to put the flames out, and a second afterward, He found a bucket of water and ran towards Gwen and spilled it on her back, which put out the flames.

In the meantime, Wildmut has heard Gwen 'explode out of the corner full of explosives' and was now roaring with rage. He didn't know how it happened, but he had a feeling it had something to do with that bug freak. He wanted revenge. But all that didn't matter to him now. All he wanted… was Gwen to be alive and well. He cared about her too much… he couldn't imagine living without her… wait. Did Ben just say that? But Ben thought he hated his cousin. After all they always called each other names and all that… he now realized that all those names were designed to hide his feelings for his beloved cousin… feelings of… LOVE… he was in love with her. Yes. He was in love with his ten year old cousin; the cute red haired Gwen Tennyson.

"_Oh that gorgeous orange hair of hers… how beautiful it is… and those beautiful green eyes; just like mine… and those lips of hers, oh! Those lips.. How I would like to touch them with mine…" _Ben thought about his now dying cousin, whom might actually be dead already. Ben ran towards Gwen's limp body, still in the form of Wildmut, to see if he can help. When he reached her limp, injured and bloody body, he sniffed her, to see if he can detect any sign of life. But he got nothing. He wined like a dog and flipped her over with his nose. He then straightened out, in the beeping sound of the Omnitirx getting ready for it to time out. There was a big flash of red light and Ben was human again.

"Gwen! Gwen. Can you hear me? Gwen! Speak to me! Say something! Anything…" yelled Ben as he shaked her still limp body.

"Is she gonna be alright Grandpa? PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!.." cried Ben. Literally, since he now started to cry at the possible demise of his cousin. If he could only tell her how he felt. That he loved her. He hoped that she loved him back. If only he could tell her… but that don't matter no more. Because she is now dead…

"I'm afraid I don't know Ben… I called an ambulance. It should be here any minute." Said Max as ambulance sirens where beginning to be heard, as they approached the scene of disaster. But more importantly: the scene of demise; The scene of terrible death; the scene… of demise of a beloved relative and friend… the paramedics have put Gwen on a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance ready to take her the hospital.

In the ambulance:

"Gwen! You gotta come back! I need you…" yelled Ben with tears in his eyes.

"_I can't live without you…"_ he whispered in Gwen's ear.

Even though Gwen was in a coma she could hear what he said, and that's what helped her wake up. She slowly opened her eyes but barley so she could see Ben's face for the last time of her life…

_"Ben… I just wanted to tell you, that I… I… I love you Ben…" _whispered Gwen while she was holding his hand while giving it a slight sqeezee which shortly afterwards dispeared.

"I love you too Gwen… so much…" said Ben as he hugged his dying cousin. When he released her he saw her smiling at him and giving a slight nod, before her head slowly drifted to the left and her eyes slowly closed up. For the last time…

The EKG machine was now emitting steady tone. That was it. She's gone. Forever…

Two days later

It was the day of the funeral and Ben was about to give the eulogia. He got up in front of the crowd with Gwen's black and fresh coufin behind him. He looked at it with a sad expression on his face and a tear dripping out of his right eye before he stared to give the eulogia.

Ben took a deep breath and let out a small, quite and sad sigh and began the speech.

"I and Gwen used to fight a lot. We used to call each other names and throw insults at each other. I always thought I hated Gwen. But when she got hurt, I realized, that I love her. That I love her with all my heart… this may sound inappropriate of me, but when I say that I love her, I mean that I love more then just a cousin and I friend. I mean that I was in love with her… really in love…" Ben paused for a few seconds before continuing:

In the last moth or so, I was spending most of my time with Gwen and our grandfather Max in an RV trip through out the country. I now realize that this month and half, was the best period of my life. I was happy to spend these six weeks with Grandpa Max, but even more than that, with my cousin Gwen." Ben paused once more before continuing once again, but this time with a trembling voice, as tears threatened to burst out of his eyes at huge speeds and as a big sad cry also threatened to burst out of his soul and heart.

"Life is gonna be very hard without her. But I know that she will be disappointed in me if I will not be able to go on with my life after her demise. So that's what I'm gonna do: I will try to get over the sadness and loss over the demise of my cousin Gwen, who also happens to be my best frined and someone I love dearly; and try to make her as proud as possible where ever she may be. And I hope it's someplace good; someplace nice; some place… where she will be happy. For all eternity.

And one more thing before I finish this eulogia, I want to say a few words to Gwen:

_'Dear Gwen: I'm sorry that wasn't quick enough to save you from those explosives. But I just want you to know, that I love you. I love you with all my heart. With every cell and molecule of my body and most importantly, with every cell and molecule of my soul and heart; I want you to know, that I will never forget you. I want you to know that you will always have a big warm and special place in my heart' _said Ben while he put his hand on his chest while saying that.

'_I just wanted to say Gwen, that I'm sorry for all those mean things I did_ _and said to you and that I take it all back. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive your doofuf cousin: Ben Tennyson. I will miss you Gwen. My dear beloved cousin, and friend. I hope you are in a better place now and that you are happy there. I just want you to remember, that I love you, and that I always will. I will always treasere our memories, relationship and adventures together. I love you Gwen…_

_Your friend and cousin, Ben Tennyson._

Said Ben and finished his speech and whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, and folded the eulogia paper back into to two and left the front of the crowd and sat back on his chair with his mother and father. It was a sunny beautiful summer morning and there were no clouds in the sky what so ever. It was the perfect day for Gwen's funeral…

To be continued…

Sorry for this ending. I know it souds like it's the en, but it's not. So don't worry, it's not over yet. There are more adventures to come in this story. So please don't flame me...

Please leave reviews on your way out and please tell me what you thought of the eulogia. Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 buried alive?

Chapter 2 buried alive?

The funeral had ended already an hour ago and Ben was still sitting next to Gwen's grave, looking at it and remembering all the good times he had with her. Like when she taught him how to dance. Oh that was wonderful… he even wanted to kiss her while they were dancing and he knew Gwen wanted the same thing. It's just a shame that Grandpa Max showed up and interrupted them… the main thing is, is that it happened and that they enjoyed it. Another memory from her was when she was almost killed on planet Zeona and he was so happy and relieved when he saw that she was alright and alive. And then he hugged her… oh… he enjoyed that hug so much… if only he could hug her longer… but he couldn't; the universe was in danger, so he had no choice but to separate from the hug when he did. If only he could see her alive again after being in grave danger… but it just didn't happen.

Ben sighed sadly and quietly as he got up from his chair and lent on Gwen's grave and planted a kiss on it and whispered:

"Sweet Dreams Gwen… I love you…" and planted another kiss on the grave and turned to leave. After he already took a few steps away from her grave he heard a rattling sound come from it. This almost gave Ben a heart attack. Could this actually be?... is Gwen still alive?... he ran back towards the grave and stopped next to it an put his ear on the grave top, to so if he can hear anything, and he did. He heard Gwen Grunting and panting inside her grave trying to open it up. Ben's heart was now going at a speed of 88 miles per hour. Could this be? Is his cousin; his friend; his lover, who was presumed to be dead, is now alive?... he had to know immediately. He quickly unlocked the coffin and opened it to find Gwen lying inside it looking up at him with a curious look.

"Ben?..." she whispered

"GWEN!.." cried out Ben as he hugged his cousin; his friend and his lover like he never hugged anyone before as he started to cry uncontrollably. There are no words to describe what Ben felt. He felt tremendous relief and even more tremendous: happiness. His happiness and relief was infinite. He hugged her with such warmth, such happiness, such RELIF and such… _love…_ he was so happy she was alive. When they separated from the hug they looked each other the in the eyes and they started kissing each other rapidly many times as possible and between kisses Ben said:

"I'm so happy you're alive…" or

"Thank G-d you're alright!..." and then started crying again after he managed to stop it about a minute earlier or so, but managed to say to Gwen:

"What happened? Why were you buried if you were still alive?" and Gwen said:

"I don't know… I mean I think technically I was dead. I could feel myself going somewhere else. I found myself in a row of people and there was a yellow light at the end of it and I could still hear your sobbing, and somehow I apparently remind there for tow days, (or earth days at least) until the funeral and I heard your wonderful, an I mean wonderful, absolutely magnificent and very touching and beautiful eulogia, and it just blew mw away, and I just told my self:

"I have a cousin who loves me and I love him, who I want to spend the rest of my life with! I can't die now!" and then I just turned back and then found my self drifting back to earth and I 'arrived' back in my grave just as you were leaving. It was in the nick of time…"

"Wow Gwen... That's amazing… did you really say and mean what you said when you were in that row to the light?"

"Every single word of it Ben… especially that I love you…" said Gwen as her face got closer to his as she continued talking:

"… and that you love me back, and I meant almost as much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Ben Tennyson…" finished Gwen as their lips has met into a big French kiss. Ben put his hand around Gwen's upper back as she did the same as their French kiss ended up being a make out session. Gwen had her hand on Ben' back as he had his hand on hers, as they squirmed to the right, then to the left, backwards forwards and backwards, while moaning during the process. It was the new best moment of their lives… and luckily there was no need to take Gwen to a hospital to take care of her injures because they were already treated at the hospital.

When Ben and Gwen finally detached from their make out session, they looked each other in the eyes and then hugged each other warmly again and they both said and the same time:

"I love you… so much…" and then said again at the same time:

"I love you too… so much…" as they both let out a sigh of happiness and relief. The slowly drifted left and right slowly back and forth while still hugging each other as they were slow dancing. Their happy moment was interrupted by loud cheers and applause. Ben and Gwen separated from their hug and turned to look behind them and saw the entire crowd from the funeral was still there and applauding them. They were there the whole time watching them and also thinking about memories before Gwen 'came out of her grave'. Ben and Gwen's parents came up to them and hugged them warmly too. And they said  
"We are so happy you're okay Gwen… and don't worry you two. And gladly except the fact that you two want to be a couple and we are even glad about it… congratulations you guys…" said the parents as they each kissed their own child. It was a true miracle. These things don't happen every day. But to Gwen, it did happen. She has a gradient angle, this girl… and she very well deserves it…

To be continued…

There. You see? Gwen's NOT dead! I wouldn't have killed her ultimately. But it's not over yet! The current plan is to have more romance between Ben and Gwen later on in the fic. Again, please leave reviews on you way out and tell me what you think. Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ben 10 or Monty Python (which is most unfortunate because Ben 10 is a great show and Monty Python is one of funniest movies I've ever seen)

Chapter 3 the after life?

10 years later

Ben and Gwen are now 20 years old and are dating and have been madly in love ever since Gwen was 'buried alive', and they couldn't be happier. They were now sitting on a pink and comfy sofa in Gwen's apartment and were watching a movie they have rented earlier that day. The movie they were watching was 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' and it was absolutely hilarious… (the reason I chose Monty Python specifically is because I just watched it last night and I really laughed my lungs out in certain parts and I kinda liked it too, so that's the reason I chose it to be the movie Ben and Gwen would watch. I also took certain parts from the movie and put them here. So don't read further if you don't want to see any spoilers from that movie…)

Ben was holding a piece of popcorn, about to put it into his mouth, but before he could put into his mouth he leaned forward and started bursting in laughter and spilled his popcorn bag onto the floor in the process.

"Ha, Ha!... That's… That's Bwahaha… that is FREAKING HALERIOUS!..." yelled out Ben as he continued to laugh like he never laughed before. The scene he was laughing about was with that black knight who didn't let king author pass through. So they started a sword fight which resulted in the knight getting his arms and legs chopped off.

"Ah! Running away are ya? Well come back here you low-life bastard! I ain't done with you!.." said the knight to king author from the movie. (aw man. I'm starting to laugh by just thinking about that scene…) Gwen was laughing too but not as hard as Ben was, but she was still laughing and enjoying herself none the less. It was a nice and enjoyable night the two of them had shared. (A funny one too) when the movie was over it was 10.48 PM. It was pretty late and both Ben and Gwen were tired. So it was time for them to hit the sack. Since Ben and Gwen were living in the same apartment now Ben and Gwen slept in the same bed. It was already 10.20 when Gwen was already lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. She was sleeping on the right side of the double bed and Ben was sleeping on the left side of it. Once he finished brushing his teeth and all that he sat down on his bed and pulled the string on his lamp on his night stand to turn it off. With a small click the room became dark and he was ready to go to sleep. He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers on him and was ready to go to sleep. He turned to his right to look at Gwen who was lying on her back and whispered to her:

"Good night Gwen. See you tomorrow morning…" and kissed her on the lips and said to her afterwards:

"I love you…"

"I love you too Ben... so much..." replied Gwen as they soon fell asleep

It was 8 AM when Ben and Gwen just waking up. They both got up from bed and got dressed and got ready for work. Both Ben and Gwen were classmates in the same class and the same university. It was 'Harvard' university to be specific. They were both studying to be architects. Once they would finish college, they would go to 'Einstein's Architecture School' in New York.

Once ready to go, they packed their bags and left the house and locked the door behind them. Their dream was to become house architects and even share the same office and same projects… who knows? They might become on of the most popular architects in the entire USA. But they were still quite far from being that kind of people. But the believed the could because they were that kins of people and they had the good enough of brains to be like that. And that's was what's important and what they needed in order to live up their dreams.

20 years later

Ben and Gwen have been long married and couldn't be happier about it. They even lived up their dreams and became not only the most popular architects in the US of A, but they also became the most popular architects in the entire western world. North America, Europe, Russia, the middle east and even Australia and New Zealand aaaallll the way down the globe even down to those countries.

They had four adorable and wonderful kids. On of them and their oldest one was, John was his name, from when they 'did it' back in Gwen's apartment twenty years ago. He was now nearly 20 years old and was now learning in the university himself. The very same ''Harvard University his parents learned in. only this time, he was studying to become a doctor; a Diabetes doctor to be exact. But first he would have to graduate college and go to 'Einstein's Medical School' and once he get his diploma and license of a doctor he could start living up his dreams just like his parents did 20 years ago. And he was happy about it…

And he and, Ben, Gwen and the rest of their kids lived happily ever after...

End.

Well that's the end of TNT Gwen Tennyson. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other ones, (and I think it really was) I guess was kind of out ideas about it and already wanted to finish it up, so I could write the rest of the fics I want to write.

Hopefully coming soon: a sequel to my most popular story 'don't die'. I think I will share with you how popular it is. At the moment, according to the numbers in 'story stats' in my account it says it has had *whistle* 1524 hits. (Damn. I just checked it yesterday or the day before or so and it had only 1504 hits. Looks like its numbers are beginning to skyrocket fast again.)

Anyway I will hopefully publish the first chapter of the sequel to 'don't die'. But until then BEN AND GWEN FOREVER!#$$ (well THERE'S something I didn't write in a while.

Anyway I guess I'll see you in the sequel to 'don't die' so see you there. Oh and please leave reviews on your way out. Thank you.

This is doc boy signing off…


End file.
